


closer, closer

by starstarstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beauty Vlogger, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarstar/pseuds/starstarstar
Summary: Jaehyun's helping Jungwoo film a video for her youtube channel but there's something that keeps distracting him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	closer, closer

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do it anymore. I won’t be upset.”

Jaehyun is slow to catch onto the fact that Jungwoo’s talking to him. He had started zoning out while she was setting up her film equipment, making sure everything’s ready to go and that there’d be minimal interruptions. She’s standing behind her camera that’s directed at him and he feels oddly exposed in a good way.

“I’m not. I mean, it’s fine, truly,” he hurries to correct himself. When Jungwoo seems satisfied with the camera, she peers over at him, head tilting slightly as she smiles like he said something endearing. The pink joggers and oversized cream sweater she wears reminds Jaehyun of a jumbo-sized Rilakkuma plush doll he saw at a toy store years ago. He wants to get up and hug her, already knowing how soft she’ll be, but he doesn’t want to get in her way while she’s still doing stuff.

“I really want to do this,” he tries again, folding his legs up on the chair he’s sitting on. “I may never get another opportunity to make you look like a clown.”

“Oh, hush,” she wheezes, kicking his shin as she walks past, and Jaehyun does a good job of resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. Make her sit with him for a moment while he enjoys her presence. He swears he’s not super clingy.

Jungwoo’s phone charms jingle softly as she picks up her phone to check her sns. She scrolls for a bit before saying, “Hehe, everyone’s excited to meet you.”

“I still don’t get it, honestly.”

She’s typing something but pauses briefly to wink at Jaehyun. “I mention you all the time. People only catch cryptid worthy glimpses of you in my videos. They know you exist. Everyone wants to know who this ‘mysterious, handsome, sexy, wonderful significant other’ is.”

“No one is calling me those things if they haven’t seen my face before.”

“Well, they will after this.”

“Maybe this is my chance to be noticed by some idol company,” he says, jokingly, but Jungwoo only huffs at him. There was a time in the past where Jaehyun was almost casted on the streets by a company.

After a couple of more minutes, Jungwoo is officially done setting up. Jaehyun stares down at the table full of makeup—this isn’t even _half_ of the stuff she owns—and feels slightly overwhelmed. He keeps telling himself it’s okay, it’s supposed to be fun. Besides, no one’s expecting Jaehyun to be good at doing makeup. Isn’t that why people like those _Partner Does my Makeup_ videos?

Jungwoo’s a beauty vlogger, has been doing it for the past few years, and has built up a reputable image that when people search _popular Korean beauty vloggers_ she’s listed as one of the major ones. It’s an understatement to say Jaehyun’s immensely proud of her and everything she’s achieved so far.

In the beginning, vlogging was a simple hobby Jungwoo tried out to get back into doing creative things that made her happy. The suggestion came up in therapy after Jungwoo explained how much fun she used to have fun making nonsensical videos with friends for Film Club back in high school. The addition of makeup came after someone commented on an early video of hers complimenting her makeup and asking how she did it.

Jaehyun met her in the middle of that period, a result of having mutual friends. The first time he asked her out she said no. Half of it due to uncertainty, but mostly because she wasn’t ready to get into a relationship yet. She was still trying to figure out stuff for herself, still navigating into the person she’s been wanting to be freely for a long time. Jaehyun respected that and they stayed friends.

The second time, Jungwoo asked him out, and Jaehyun couldn’t have said _yes_ fast enough.

Looking at her now, he still gets those overwhelming rush of emotions he had from when he first saw her.

“You there?” she asks, and Jaehyun snaps back out of his thoughts. Get it together. He can’t do that while the camera’s going.

“I’m ready to start whenever you are,” he says, adjusting his clothes even though the viewers won’t be able to see much of his outfit.

Jungwoo stands to turn on the camera, stops, and leans down to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead. The smile he gives her instantly pokes out his dimples.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” she says, and before Jaehyun can respond with _no, thank_ you, Jungwoo starts filming.

She goes through her usual quirky intro while Jaehyun’s torn between watching her and giving the camera his attention. He usually watches her videos and it makes him happy the camera manages to accurately capture the bright, funny person she is.

Jungwoo explains today’s video and when prompted, Jaehyun greets everyone. He’s not as awkward as he feared he’d be. He’s glad he practiced his greeting last night. They banter for a little with Jaehyun trying to follow Jungwoo’s lead. There’s a couple of mishaps, but they can easily be edited out.

“Isn’t he precious?” Jungwoo coos and even though Jaehyun’s face feels hot, he hopes he’s not blushing. “Let’s get started. Make me up, Hyunnie.”

They both snort at her comment and then Jaehyun takes a few seconds to decide where to start first. He picks out half a tube of primer he usually sees her use, and then scoots closer to her.

He stops and stares.

Jungwoo’s hair is pulled back with a sparkly, lavender scrunchie he gifted her a few months back. Her bare face still holds that freshly washed look, skin soft, faint freckles on the tops of her cheeks. She gives him a rosy smile and her eyes scrunch up, beaming. She’s smiling just for Jaehyun.

His heartbeat thunders loudly in his ears, a little painful in his chest, and suddenly Jaehyun just can’t function. Everything always stops whenever he looks at Jungwoo and when she looks at him. He’s felt this way since the day they met, already in love with her, and he’s never stopped feeling that way. Is that how it’ll always be? Everyday, always feeling like he’s falling in love with her for the first time?

Jaehyun stares at her and thinks _, yeah, she’s the only one for me_.

He places the primer back down and asks, “Jungwoo, will you marry me?”

Jungwoo stares, eyes wide. She briefly glances at the camera and when her full attention is back on Jaehyun, there’s a dark blush on her face and she laughs, covering her mouth. Then she stops and holds Jaehyun’s hands tightly in hers.

“Babe,” she starts, voice gentle, “we’re already married.” She brings up their hands and the ring light shines brightly on their matching wedding bands. Jaehyun peers at their rings and then back at Jungwoo.

“Okay and?” he says, neck flushed. Jungwoo bursts into laughter again and cradles their entwined hands to her stomach.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asks. There’s tiny tears prickling at her eyelashes as a result of her laughing. “I think it’s too early to renew our vows. It hasn’t even been 3 years yet.”

It doesn’t feel like 3 years. Sometimes it feels like he’s known her and has been married to her for decades.

Jaehyun is hopeless.

He’s hopeless and in love.

“I love you,” he finally says, and Jungwoo makes an odd noise like she’s choked up. “I love you. I wanna marry you every day. I wanna make you my wife again.”

The tiny tears Jungwoo has are threatening to become fuller. She sucks in her lower lip like she’s trying not to cry before releasing it and nods her head. No longer concerned about the video they’re supposed to make, Jaehyun hums when Jungwoo leans forward to kiss his cheeks, and then his lips. She lingers there for a while. Jaehyun thinks he’s soaring.

“Okay,” she answers. “Yes, I want to marry you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twt](http://twitter.com/popxtune)
> 
> ♡ [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/sprthouse)


End file.
